


Missing you

by Randomstranger1220



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 09:02:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15336453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Randomstranger1220/pseuds/Randomstranger1220
Summary: Ok so this is my first work in here so pls give me some corrections?? Pls???





	Missing you

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this is my first work in here so pls give me some corrections?? Pls???

"Hyuuuunggg!!!"

Sehun's whiny voice snapped Joonmyeon out of his daze.

"Hu- huh? Sehun? What is it you were talking about again?"

" Hyung!" 

The pout on Sehun's face is scarily similar to Jongin's, Joonmyeon absentmindly noted, they should stop hanging out together now.

"Are you even listening to-" 

"Of course he's not, Sehun-ah."

All of a sudden, Baekhyun's amused voice cut in through Sehun's whining, once again snapped Joonmyeon out of his reverie again, this time with much more embarrassment on Joonmyeon's part.

"O- of course I am!" Joonmyeon sputtered out.

" Oh really hyung? Who are you trying to lie to?" Jongdae drawled out, with a smirk on the vocalist's face, Baekhyun snickering next to him.

What's with these kids and their disrespectfulness towards their elders lately, Joonmyeon thought, pouting.

" He is too busy thinking about Yixing hyung he doesn't have any time to think about us anymore." 

"Wh- what are you saying Jongdae-ah?!" Joonmyeon stuttered, his face reddening.

"Isn't that the truth, leader-nim?" Sehun and Baekhyun chimed in, scarily at the same time.

" And you have been spending too much time staring at your phone lately." Jongin's deep voice stated. And I thought that kid is too busy with dancing to notice his surroundings, thought Joonmyeon spitefully.

"I think we should stop bullying Joonmyeon. His face is almost the same colour as Chanyeol's hair during Monster era now." God bless Minseok hyung, such an angel as he saved Joonmyeon from another wave of embarrassment from his dongsaengs. "After all, we still need him for future blackmail purposes right?"

Screw that, he is not such an angel after all.

Just as Sehun-----or worse, Baekhyun------- decide to pipe up again, Kyungsoo appeared from behind all of them, carrying a Chanyeol who is currently dead to the world.

"It's getting late now, go back to bed before I strangle you all if you can't wake up in the morning for dance practice tomorrow."

"We are older than you Kyung-"

"Go-back-to-bed"

As they all shuffle off to bed grumbling, Kyungsoo called out for Joonmyeon. "Wait hyung"

"Not you too" "No, I am not going to tease you hyung."

Joonmyeon let out a breath he didn't knew he was holding. "What is it, Kyungsoo-ah?"

"It is fine to miss him you know" he told him with warm eyes and left Joonmyeon alone.

\----------------------------------------------

As Joonmyeon tossed and turned in his bed, he found himself unable to fall asleep.

"It is fine to miss him you know"

Kyungsoo's words keep repeating in his head, making him ponder, is it okay to think about him? Think about someone who no longer needshim, no longer near his grasp of his fingers? Think about the someone he loves?

Absentmindly, his hand found it's way to the bedside table and picked his phone up to call Yixing----- his crush for 5 years, his mind helpfully supplies----- but as his finger hover over Yixing's number, Joonmyeon started to hesitate.

Is it okay to call him at this time? He needs rest, he doesn't need me to interrupt his precious rest time right? Right??

As he continue to hesitate, Sehun on the other bed grunted and Joonmyeon got startled, and his finger pressed down on Yixing's number.

'Oh shit!' Joonmyeon panicked.

As he tried to turn off the phone, it got connected.

Then there comes the voice he missed so much throughout these months.

" Hello?" Lay's deep voice rang through the phone, and reverberated in Suho's chest.

"Y-yixing?" Joonmyeon's timid voice wavered in the silent room, careful not to wake Sehun up.

"Joon, why are you still up? Don't you still have schedules tomorrow?" Yixing asked, voice still deep with sleep, but more awake compared to just now.

"Y- yes, but it is nothing- wait why are you asking me this when you are awake too? You are supposed to sleep now especially after your schedules this week!"  
Joonmyeon whispered-exclaimed harshly as he stepped out of his bed and room in order not to wake Sehun up.

Yixing's deep chuckling through the speaker made Joonmyeon blush.

"I'm fine for now, YOU should be the one resting now, with a concert coming up AND another album on the way." Yixing's melodious voice( in Joonmyeon's opinion) mentioned with a hint of teasing in it.

"I... I guess you are right too....." muttered Joonmyeon.

Yixing being Yixing, of course immediately realised there is another thing on Joonmyeon's mind. "What's wrong Joon? You sound.... distracted." 

Joonmyeon, who moved to be sitting on the couch, hugged his knees while muttering inaudible words

"Oh, so you miss me and worrying about me is 'one of the things you do for love' ? Should I worry about your worry for others too as your 'love' for them?" 

Of course Yixing will hear that! Cursed Joonmyeon silently while trying to think for an excuse to escape the humiliating situation caused by the slip of his mouth. But Yixing's next words made him stop those protests.

"I miss you too and I love you too, in case you are wondering." 

H-he loves me??? Me??? Boring me??? Ahjussi Kim Joonmyeon???

When he heard Yixing's chuckle that is only when he realised he said those words out loud.

"Yes I do love you. I love the old nagging grandpa who reminds us to sleep or eat everyday, I love the one who has a heart made out of pure gold and, I love the one who lightens my day up when he smiles at me. There are still so many qualities I love about you Joon, so many that an eternity is not enough for me to finish my descriptions but the only thing you have to know, is that I love you Joonmyeon, you are the reason of my living. The fans might be the stars but you are the universe. 我爱你，金俊勉------ Wait are you crying?!"

"N-no I'm not, yo-you are just imagining things," Joonmyeon sniffled out. He had started to cry in the midst of Yixing's speech..

"Then why are you sniffling?!"

"Stop freaking out......"

"Unless you tell me the reason for your crying!"

"I-it's just that..... I thought my love was unrequited."

"......."

"Yixing?"

He heard his chuckle from the other side of the phone."W- what are you laughing at?!" He protested, blushing a scarlet red.

"N-no, it is just that to think that I thought MY love is unrequited. Oh, the irony." 

Joonmyeon protested immediately. " Why would you think I won't love you? You are just so lovable, if people don't like you, then they aren't human!" 

"I could say the same about you too."

Peaceful silence enveloped them both, both of them just soaking in each others word carefully. Then the silence was broken by Yixing. "You know, I wouldn't mind giving this a shot."

"Give what a shot?"

"Dating."

"B-but the company, our fans and our image..... What about your work in China? And mine in Korea-"

"I don't give a damn about SM, the fans could say whatever they want to and if they do not want to support me, then it's their loss. As for our work, I am coming back to Korea soon, so you don't have to worry about long distance relationships."

Joonmyeon felt his body thrum with happiness at the news." Really?!"

"Yeah" Yixing replied, voice fond and laced with love." I can't wait to see you guys."

" Well they miss you too, in case you are wondering. Chanyeol hasn't been his usual noisy self with the other beagles lately and the maknaes is starting to live in the practice rooms. Again."

"Ah, I never knew I was that popular." mused Yixing.

"You always were popular with the kids." Joonmyeon said, glancing at the clock. "Wait---it is 2 a.m. now! Go back to bed, this moment!"

Yixing chuckled while moving back to his lying position. "And here comes the nagging now."

"Yi-"

"I am hanging off now. See you soon. 爱你哟."

Joonmyeon found himself glancing at his phone dumbly as he listened to the beeping sounds coming from his phone.

Let's say that the other members are surprised to see their uptight leader grinning the whole day on the following day, despite their schedules.


End file.
